


Coffee and artists are like cats and cream.

by MyChemicalEnd



Series: The Adventures of Cat!Frank [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Annoying pet, Cat!Frank, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalEnd/pseuds/MyChemicalEnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard should have learnt his lesson about leaving a cat alone in his flat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee and artists are like cats and cream.

It had been a long day off work for Gerard. Instead of being at home creating 'masterpieces', he'd gone to go and visit his brother and parents. Gerard loved to see them, but the drive to Jersey exhausted him. Nevertheless, he still went every month or so. Even since he found the Frank. He was slightly worried as to what state his flat would be in when he got back, and he hoped that it wouldn't be like last time. He still hadn't managed to get the curtains clean. He tore his focus back to the road. He'd be back soon. Frank was probably sleeping right now. Probably sleeping in the sink, to be more specific. Gerard didn't really get why cats liked to do that, but he didn't care too much. As long as he didn't find Frank curled up in the oven again. It was a good job that he saw him in there, or he might have had to explain to the police why he'd roasted an ex-stray. 

\------------------------------------

As Gerard walked into his apartment, he almost tripped over the sleeping fur ball laying just behind his door. Frank opened a sleepy eye and swished his tail in annoyance before getting up and trotting into the kitchen.   
As Gerard's gaze followed his pet, he realised that he had been right to worry. It wasn't as bad as the paint accident, but it was still pretty bad. The drawers and cupboards were open, in a slightly worse state of disarray than usual and several spoons were lying on the ground. A jar of sugar had been tipped over and the tap was calmly running into an overflowing sink and onto the already littered floor. The usual suspect sat next to the coffee machine, licking his paws.   
Quickly deciding that the main problem was the tap, Gerard dropped his jacket and bag on the floor and rushed to turn it off, narrowly avoiding slipping on the wet tiles. He looked up at the ball of fluff currently watching the disaster he'd created.  
"Why the hell did I decide to keep you?"   
As if in answer, Frank pressed his nose against the button on the coffee machine, where Gerard had fortunately left his mug this morning, and waited until it had finished. Gerard sighed and smiled. He usually ended up sharing drinks with Frank, but he didn't really mind. Frank didn't either, even though it probably wasn't good for a cat to have too much caffeine. Gerard glanced around at the mess and then at his cat. It was like living with a baby. A small, furry, purring baby.  
Gerard was tired. He really didn't have the energy to clean up after Frank right now. He never did but he did anyway. He reached for his mug and received a small lick on his hand from the cat.   
"Love you too, buddy."  
Taking his mug into his living room, he curled up in a chair and waited for Frank to jump up and curl up on him, with the coffee in close proximity of course.  
A fairly goodish end to a fairly goodish day.

**Author's Note:**

> So this has sort of maybe become a series of short and random fics where Frank gets up to mischief. Please comment as I love to hear what you guys think of my writing!!!   
> xoMCE


End file.
